Changin' pairs
by AOIchi
Summary: When 2 pairings changing..what's going to happen? I don't know how to write summary for this (SaruxFemMisakixMikotoxReader) Review please!


Fem Misaki Inside~  
OOC's inside~

Well,enjoy reading~  
**F.Y.I** : I accept request (So,please request if you want :3)

* * *

**Changing pairings (SaruxFemMisakixMikotoxReader)**

The bar door is opened, revealing a chestnut haired female. It is Misaki Yata,

"Welcome back, Yata-chan~" Kusanagi greet.

She dropped her skateboard harshly to the floor and took a sit at the counter.

"What happen Yata-chan?" you went closer to her.

"Nothing..That _Baka _Saru couldn't stop teasing me" she murmured herself.

"Well, fine then.." you stood up and went to the kitchen.

At the kitchen, you went to the refrigerator and search for your last slice of cake.

"_A're_?" you search for it the second time, 'Where is it?!' you look very angry right now.

Mikoto then appear from behind,

"Hm?" he looked at you.

"Mikoto.. You didn't eat my cake, right?" you ask him.

"…" he scratching his neck.

You sighed, "You ate it, huh?" you sound really mad.

"I told you not to eat it no matter what right?! Gahh, you so stubborn!" you yelled.

"It's just a slice of cake.." he look somehow guilty but he replied like it's not a big deal.

You was really angry with his replied and went in front,

"What happen,[…]-chan?" Totsuka ask.

You didn't replied instead continue walking out from the bar.

Outside the bar,

'Just a slice of cake, huh?!' you still mad, you took a deep-deep breathe. 'I should relax..' and starts walking nowhere.

Night, at the Homra bar,

Mikoto tells what happen to the other,

Totsuka chuckled, "It's just a cake? You're so mean, king.."

Mikoto look at his vassal with an annoying face, "**it is**" he emphasized his word.

"You know, same thing happen to us. But, she didn't mad at us. Hmm, well yesterday, she made a cake and the whole Homra ate it. Maybe she didn't because there's one slice left. I guess the cake that you ate is the last slice, no wonder she's so angry.." Totsuka explain.

"She could just make another one.." Mikoto replied.

"It's hard to make a cake, king~" Totsuka chuckled, "you should go and apologize to her~"

Mikoto sighed, he look at the clock 12:32 A.M. "It's already midnight.."

"Well, you should apologize to her tomorrow then.. But the faster, the better~"

The next day,

Mikoto accompanied with Misaki was walking to your apartment. But, both of them stopped when they saw you with Saruhiko together.

"Saru?![…]?!" Misaki shocked.

"Hmm?" Saruhiko turn around and saw Misaki.

"Wha-What are you doin' with […]-chan?!" Misaki seems angry or is it jealous?

Saruhiko smirk, he grabbed your wrist. "Well, we're on a date.."

"Ehh?" you look at Saruhiko, 'why all sudden?'

"D-Date?!With […]-chan?!Are you crazy Saru?!"

"No, I'm not crazy Mi~Sa~Ki~" He chuckled.

'Yata-chan totally fall for it..' Then you realized Mikoto are just behind Misaki.

"Mikoto? What are you doing with Yata-chan?" You ask him.

"Hmm?" Mikoto went closer to the Misaki and look at each other.

"I guess they on a date too.." Saruhiko said.

'No way..!' you felt like want to shout right now.

"Y-Yes! W-We are on a d-date!" Misaki shouted.

"W-Well, have fun!" You dragged Saruhiko, your feeling now mixed with anger and jealousy.

Saruhiko and Mikoto just look at both of these females attitudes.

Somewhere not that far from there,

"What do you think you doing?" Saruhiko ask.

"That lion.. He ate my cake now he went date with someone else..!" you sound very angry.

"So, you're just using me.." Saruhiko chuckled.

"Why are you looked so relax while your girlfriend is out on a date with someone else?" you ask and gave him a very weird look. "And also, it was your idea after all.."

He just keep chuckled, "females.."

"Hmm?"

"Anyway, we should go and make them jealous is that alright?" he added.

"Yeah, totally fine with me!"

Not that far from there,

"Mikoto-san, _gomen'ne_ for dragging you in all sudden.." Misaki look down and scratching her neck.

"Hmm.."he nodded, "Let's go.." Mikoto start walking.

So both of this exchange couple starts walking nowhere,

"Actually where should we go?" you ask the bluenette.

"I don't know.. Have you been on a date before?" he looked at you.

"No.."

"Not even with your boyfriend?"

"Not even with him.."

"He such a terrible boyfriend.."

"Shut up.. You don't have the right to insult him.."

He smirk, "you're angry with him but still-" he's been cut.

"He still my boyfriend.." you replied with a harsh tone.

He just smirk, "I absolutely do not understand women.."

While the other couple,

"_Etto_..Where are we going, Mikoto-san?"

"Don't know.." he pull out his cigarette and light it up with his flame.

"Have you ever go out on a date with […]-chan?" Misaki look at his king.

"Never.." he put the cigarette between his lips.

"Eh, never?"

He let out some smoke from his mouth, "Hmm, never.."

In front of an arcade,

"Eh?" You look at the couple in front you.

Saruhiko smirk at Misaki, "Shall we go inside and have fun […]?"

"That's a great idea, Saruhiko~"

"Let's go inside.." Mikoto walk into the arcade.

"Um.." she nodded.

Inside the arcade,

"What should we try?" you ask Saruhiko.

He sighed, "I don't know.."

"Mikoto-san, what do you want to play?" Misaki ask.

He sighed and look around try to find something interesting to play. But, he ended up keep his eyes on you.

"Let's play this.." you pointed at the machinery basketball.

"Hmm.. Fine with me.." he took out some coins from his pocket and insert it into the machineries.

Game Started!

The other couple just looked at you and Saruhiko having fun,

"Tsk.." Yata seems very jealous.

"Hmm?" Mikoto took a look at Misaki.

"Is there any games you want to try?" Misaki clench his fist.

"How about you.. Do you have any game you want to play?" he ask her back since there's nothing interesting to him.

"Well.." Misaki look at the shooting machinery, "I want to play that.."

"Go ahead.."

So, Misaki played the shooting machinery games while being watched by Saruhiko.

Saruhiko went closer to Misaki followed by you from behind, "As a woman, you should not play violence game Mi~Sa~Ki~"

"Shut-Shut up, Saru! Why would you care anyway?!" she continue playing and ignore Saruhiko.

You and Mikoto just look at each other,

'I should go and apologize to him..' you thought.

"_Etto_, I'm hungry.."

"_Sō.. _Let's have something to eat then.." Saruhiko starts walking out of the arcade following by you, leaving Misaki and Mikoto alone together.

Misaki sighed, "Damn Saru.."

"You're not hungry?" Mikoto ask her.

"A little.."

"Let's go then.."

So both of the couple inadvertently stopped at the same café,

"You guys are going to eat at here, too?" Yata ask.

"Yeah.. Is there anything wrong Mi~Sa~Ki~?" he chuckled.

"Let's just eat.." You dragged Saruhiko into the café.

Inside, you sat at next to the window café while Mikoto and Misaki sat at a table behind you.

"May I take your order?"

"Well, I want a glass of ice lemon tea and.." you searching something interesting to eat from the menus. But, there's no foods seem interesting to you, except.. Dessert, cake..

"Just give me a slice of red velvet cake.."

"How about you,sir?"

"Just give a hot tea.."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah.." both of you replied.

The waitress leave our table,

"You said that you're hungry?" Saruhiko ask.

"Nothing seems interesting.." you put your head on the table and cover it with your hands and sighed.

While at table behind,

"May I take your order?"

"I want a plate of omurice and a glass of coca cola.." Misaki ordered.

"Just give me a glass of coca cola.." Mikoto replied lazily and lean back.

"Is that all?"

"Um.." both of them nodded.

15 minutes later, your order came.

"Thanks for waiting.." he said before he leave.

You stare at the slice of cake, remembered that you fight with Mikoto just because of a slice of cake. 'I'm very ridiculous.. Fight with him just because of a slice of cake..' you smiling alone.

"Why are you smiling by yourself?" Saruhiko look at you with weird face.

"Nothing.. _Itadakimasu_~" you start eating the cake.

While at behind,

"_Itadakimasu_~" Misaki starts to dig into her omurice.

After eating and paying, you guys walk exited the café. Now, both of the couples walk separately. You and Saruhiko took the right while Misaki and Mikoto took the left.

While walking,

"Why did you fight with him anyway?" Saruhiko starts the conversation.

"Well, he ate my homemade cake!" you shouted.

"It's just a cake.. You could just made another one..

"It's not as simply as you said! It took me 2-3 hours afford to made it!"

"Did he eat the whole cake?"

"No, the Homra ate most of it.. Mikoto ate the last slice which supposed to be mine.."

"It's not his fault then.."

"But, I told him not to eat though.. _Demo_.. I shouldn't mad at him all sudden.. I.. I really should go and apologize to him.."

"Well, go on then…"

Both of us stopped walking,

"Re-Really?" you look at him.

"Tch, just go.."

"_Arigatou_, Saruhiko~" you ran back to the café and straight to the left.

You stopped as you found both of them..

"Why did you fought with Saru?" Mikoto ask question all sudden.

"_Etto_, he suddenly said he went on a date with […]-chan.. That made me so pissed.. He couldn't just date someone just like that.."

"So do you.. Don't suddenly drag people on a date all sudden.."

"It's his fault.."

"You really easy falls for his teasing.. So, that what both of you guy love are like?" Mikoto smirk.

"Eh.. I don't like-" Misaki blush.

"You should go at him.."

"Ehh, O-Okay.. But you too, Mikoto-san.. She take a lot of afford to made that cake, you know.."

"How did-"

"I was at there.." Misaki chuckled and starts walking back to the café.

Misaki saw you and so do you,

"Yata-chan, _gomen_ it's all just a sudden plan that made by him.. He just want to teased you.. It's actually not a real date.."

"Me too.. _Gomen'ne_.."

"Well, I should go now.." you walked past her.

"Me too.." she also starts to walking.

Both of you walk to your original pairings,

"Saru.." Misaki glare at him.

"Mi~Sa~Ki~ What bring you here?" Saruhiko chuckled.

"It's a fake date, huh?"

"It is.. You really easy to been teased you know, Mi~Sa~Ki~" he went closer to Misaki and hold her chin.

"Tch, you damn Saru.." she clench her fist and ready to punched him. But, he ended up asking then fighting "why do you like to tease me, huh? I don't get it.."

"Well, you look very cute when been tease.. Especially this kind of teasing.." he crashed his lips onto her, Misaki couldn't help but to flushed very hard. "_Baka_ Saru.."

While the other couple,

"Hmm?" Mikoto turn around and look at you.

"_Etto_, _gomen_.. You right it's just a slice cake.. Why should we fight just because of a slice of cake.." you look down.

He sighed,"I shouldn't ate that slice of cake.. It's yours.."

"Eh.. Well, next time you should ask before eating someone's food.."

He gave you a rare smile, "Let's go back to the bar.."

"Umm.." you nodded.

"You should go make another cake.. You could asked Totsuka for help.." He suggest.

"Sure~"

Extended ending,

"How did Misaki ended up with you, Mikoto?" Suddenly a random question popped out.

"Ah, we walked towards the same direction.. It's a coincidence.. You?"

"Well, he actually live there too and inadvertently met him outside the apartment.."

"There's a lot of coincidences happen today.." said both of you.

* * *

Done~!  
This is the longest fanfic I ever wrote~

Sorry if there a lot of grammatical error/misspelled/wrong vocabulary **;)**  
Sorry too, if it boring~  
Sorry if it cannot readable/cannot understandable~

Review please~! :3


End file.
